The present invention relates to cigarette holders, and relates more particularly to a head mount type cigarette holder which can be fastened to the head to hold a burning piece of cigarette for smoking.
Smoking is a joyful thing to those heavy smokers. However, it is not convenient to hold a burning piece of cigarette with the fingers for smoking when one is working or drives a car. Furthermore, frequently holding a burning piece of cigarette in the fingers will cause the skin of the fingers blackened.